life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacramento Bird House
The Sacramento Bird House is a fictional walkthrough Zoo/Safari Park with just birds (exotic birds) and it's located in Sacramento, California. If this place was real, it would contain the world's largest collection of exotic birds, just to help breed even endangered species of exotic birds. It would contain all of the known (including well known) exotic birds, including penguins, ostriches, emus, cassowaries, rheas, kiwis, passerine birds, herons, storks, cranes, rails, flamimgos, woodpeckers, toucans, hornbills, parrots, ducks, geese, swans, grebes, and all other exotic birds. If this place was built and if humans disappeared, what will happen to this place and the birds inside? Life After People 1 second after people Humans disappeared. 1 day after people Power grids fail. 1 hour-4 days after people All bird species, ranging from the tiny hummingbirds to the giant ostrich, have escaped from the bird house, which is now a prison due to lack of care. 1 year after people All of the tropical plants inside the bird house have spread outside of the bird house and into Downtown Sacramento itself, covering lots of structures in its range. They had all adapted to the temperated climate and habitat, becoming new invasive species of California and other parts of the western USA. Soon, California will have its own rainforest. 25 years after people The bird house itself has finally collapsed due to lack of care from humans and being pulled down by lots of already-invasive tropical plant species, but it isn't completely destroyed without a final destruction. 55-75 years after people The flood caused by the dam that got destroyed due to the uncontrolable water pressure finally destroys what is left of Sacramento's bird house. 1,000 years after people The bird house of Sacramento might be long gone, but all of the descendants of its collections have survived. All of the tropical plants descendants have turned Marysville, Yuba City, Sacramento, and other parts of Northern California into vast and lush tropical rainforests and turning the deserts and scrublands of Southern California into vast grasslands and temperate forests & boreal forests, being filled with plant and animal life, this place is now very beautiful. All of the exotic birds, descended from the ones that escaped from Sacramento's bird house long ago, thrive in this new world, but they aren't the only animals here. Native American animals including American black bears, grizzly bears, mule deer, cougars, bobcats, lynx, dylanuses, squirrels, rats, mice, bats, rabbits, hares, gophers, groundhogs, beavers, porcupines, skunks, opossums, weasels, otters, badgers, wolverines, elk, bison, nine-banded armadilloes, muskrats, peccaries, coyotes, wolves, pronghorns, and many others have adapted and thrive here. Exotic animals (other than birds) including lions, tigers, hippos, rhinos, elephants, African antelopes, Asian antelopes, sloth bears, sun bears, spectacled bears, slothes, anteaters & relatives, pangolins, nonnative armadilloes, aardvarks, future river-dwelling orcas, feral horses, red pandas, giant pandas, river dolphins, mongooses & relatives, treeshrews, flying lemurs, hedgehogs, European moles, capybaras, pacas, nutrias, gerbils, hopping mice, nonnative kangaroo rats, chinchillas, agoutis, jerboas, tarsiers, bushbabies, aye-ayes, lemurs, monkeys (macaques, baboons, vervet monkeys, colobuses, South American monkeys, and others), apes (chimpanzees, gorillas, orangutans, bonobos, and gibbons), camels, llamas, alpacas, vicunas, guanacos, South American porcupines, yaks, jaguarundis, exotic deer (fallow deer, sika deer, red deer, Chinese water deer, and others), dholes, tapirs, African wild dogs, fennec foxes, old world wild sheep & goats, takins, cape buffaloes, wild water buffaloes, wild boars, red river hogs, warthogs, jaguars, leopards, giraffes, okapis, hyenas, Australian possums, ocelots, margays, kangaroos, wombats, wallabies, South American opossums, Tasmanian devils, tiger quolls, bilibies, bandicoots, platypuses, echidnas, worm-lizards, crocodilians (crocodiles, alligators, caimans, and gharials), nonvenomous coral snakes, tree snakes, boas, anacondas, pythons, cobras, nonnative lizards, nonnative turtles & tortoises, tuataras, nonnative frogs, nonnative toads, nonnative salamanders (including Japanese giant salamanders, Chinese giant salamanders, and others), nonnative newts, cealicans (worm-like amphibians), lungfishes, electric eels, snakeheads, carps, exotic catfishes, cichlids, birchirs, mudskippers, minnows (including nonnative ones), bull sharks, lampreys, hagfishes, octopuses, squids, and others now live here (because they escaped from many zoos and safari parks, or had mirgated from other continents) and are thriving in what was once California. California is now a tropical paradise. Category:Collapses Category:Nature Category:Animals Category:Fictional Place Category:Season 6 Category:North America Category:USA Category:California Category:Sacramento Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:Wild Animals Category:Science Category:Birds Category:Bird Houses